1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing method used in, e.g., a portable electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, an important challenge for portable electronics such as a cellular phone is to reduce power consumption. Conventionally, power consumption is reduced by detecting user's approach or contact and controlling the operating state in accordance with the user's approach, contact, or leaving (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-119090).
In such a conventional method, however, a sensor needs to always operate to detect user's approach or contact. This sensing consumes additional power.
That is, in the conventional portable electronics, the power consumption of sensing poses a problem and is demanded to be lower.